


Remember Me

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad but cute, Stydia, Tears, fluff af, i have lit never written a hetero fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: probably my first ever published teen wolf fic so im sorry if its rly bad i just had to get my feelings out after the season premiere !!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> probably my first ever published teen wolf fic so im sorry if its rly bad i just had to get my feelings out after the season premiere !!!

_Remember I love you._  
  
  
She tapped her pen against the desk as she tuned out everything around her. There was something she had to do - but what was it? She wasn't one to forget things so easily, at least she'd like to think so. Narrowing it down hadn't seemed to help. So far she had filled out a page in her notebook with a list of possible relations to what she had to do, but so far nothing sparked her memory. All she could seem to do other than write down ideas was scribble to same letter onto her notes. Two S's like someone's initials, but she didn't know anyone with those initials. Maybe it was some weird banshee thing she hadn't figured out yet. Whatever it was kept her in her thoughts way more than usual. 

After class she found Scott in the hall talking to Liam and the others, which seemed odd at first glance. She approached them and tried not to look as catatonic as she felt. 

"Are you sure you didn't find anything when you went to his house?" Malia asked.  
  
"There was nothing to find - the whole house was empty," Scott replied. 

Lydia cocked her head to the side. "The whole house?" 

They turned to her. Scott glanced between her and Malia. "Yeah. Why?"

"What?" She met her gaze and shook her head. "Uh - have you guys seen -" she paused, faltering. There was someone she had to find, but who was it? Someone. 

"Lydia, are you okay?" Scott asked, his voice quiet, soft. It brought her back enough to nod before they continued their conversation. He kept a hand on her back for comfort as he spoke. 

"Look, we'll go back after school, check it out again. Maybe we missed something." 

Liam nodded. "Yeah, alright." 

"Lydia," Scott said, "come with us this time? We could use you."   
  
Her lashes fluttered and she swallowed. "Of course. I'll be there."   
  
  
  


After school they all met up and made their way to the house. At least, where they thought the house had been. When they got there there was nothing but empty land and no sign of a house, or even that a house was ever built there. Lydia circled a perimeter where she felt the house could've been, and those initials came back to her. That and a phrase, like a promise - a prayer. She could hear his voice in the depths of her mind, far back, if only she could reach it.

"There's _nothing_ here!" Liam shouted even though they were all in close range. 

"He's right. We should just go," Hayden said. 

They all agreed and turned to leave just as Lydia fell to her knees on the grass. "We can't leave." Her voice shook as the wind picked up, blowing leafs towards her. 

Scott stepped closer but she held a hand up and shook her head, tears filling her eyes. "Lydia."

She met his gaze. "I can't leave him."   
  
Scott's brows pushed together. "Who?"   
  
"That's what I'm trying to figure out," she muttered. The wind stopped. 

Scott helped Lydia to her feet and walked with her and the others as they headed back. Hayden and Liam drifted to the back of the group and Liam kept staring at Lydia, until Hayden shoved her elbow into his spleen. 

"Ow!"   
  
"What's your problem?" She hissed, her voice quiet enough for only him to hear. "You like her?"   
  
"What? No! I don't - who is she?" 

Hayden shrugged. "Scott seems to know. Ask him." 

Liam jogged forward to Scott's side, asking him cautiously who the girl was. 

"What?"

Lydia stared wide eyed at Liam and looked back at Hayden, too. She shook her head, her hand wrapping around Scott's arm. "They're forgetting." She met his gaze, tears formed in her eyes but she couldn't speak. They kept walking until they reached the school, again. Liam and Hayden went their own way, Malia shifted into her coyote form and trotted away, and Scott decided to stay with Lydia. He'd promised her that he wouldn't forget her. How could he forget her out of all people? She was one of his closest friends. There was no way he'd ever forget.   
 __  
  
  
Then next day was photo retake day and Lydia and Malia were next in line.  
  
"I thought you got your picture already," Malia said, confused. Lydia smiled and shrugged.   
  
"Next!" The camera lady called. Malia sat on the chair and smiled. The flash went off and it was over. She turned to her left, part of her expecting there to be someone standing there, but there wasn't. Why did she have to retake her picture? She knew the first time had gone wrong, but why?   
  
After everyone was done Malia stayed behind and talked to the camera lady. 

"Hi, can I see the pictures you took of me?" she asked.   
  
"I only took one picture of you," the lady replied as she disassembled the tripod.   
  
"No - I meant from the other day. You took my picture a few times but it didn't come out right so that's why I came again today," Malia realized she was talking too fast and she inhaled a sharp breath to stop herself. 

"Oh, right. Give me a second," she said. She picked up the camera off the nearest table and turned it on. After what felt like a billion pictures later, Malia found them and grabbed the camera from her hands. "Those are the ones. Not sure what you were looking at, though."   
  
In each picture she looked to be scowling at someone to her left, but there was no one there. If there was no one there then who was so looking at? It made no sense. She looked up at the lady who was patiently waiting for her camera. "Can you give me a copy of these? I'll pay you."   
  
  
Lydia closed her locker only to find Malia standing behind it. She jumped at the sight of her, not having heard her approach. After she got her bearings, she asked her what was so important that she needed to scare her. That's when Malia handed her the photos. Lydia looked at them, those initials swam through her mind. She wasn't sure how it was possible but there was someone else in this photo.   
  
"Where's Scott?" Lydia muttered.   
  
  
Scott looked at the pictures scattered on the desk in the library. He bent over them, studying them intensely.   
  
"He's gonna burst a vein," Liam muttered. Scott pushed off the table.  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> will try to update as soon as i can !!!


End file.
